Tiffany did 60 fewer jumping jacks than Nadia in the evening. Tiffany did 35 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Nadia do?
Solution: Tiffany did 35 jumping jacks, and Nadia did 60 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $35 + 60$ jumping jacks. She did $35 + 60 = 95$ jumping jacks.